Our Awkward School Romance
by nitarou
Summary: This is OC (I create my own characters but some names may come from anime) "I don't trust this guy.." A girl sat beside an emotionless or "Emo" (for short) boy on her first day. "Hey!" A girl who seems to be best friends with the new student approached her. - "Hey.. Don't go near him he's dangerous.." she whispered. - "I like you.." the boy says.
1. Chapter 1

Essi's P.O.V.  
I ran as fast as I could to reach school.  
"No..! I can't be late for my new school!" I panted.  
I reached my classroom on the last minute.._Though.. _

_Why is there only a few people In my class?!  
_"No way!" A girl approached me. "Essi?! Can't believe it's you!" I remembered.. It's my best friend, Yuki Hino.. We went to the same high school in Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo.

I sat on a seat beside a window at the back of the class.. Yet, I was seated with a boy whose wearing a black beanie, black shirt, black pants, black shoes.. Let's just say he's wearing black all over..

"Hey Essi!" Yuki waved. "You want to roam around the school before class starts?"  
My clock must've been set on the wrong time.. "Sure" we went out of the classroom.

Yuki's P.O.V.  
Essi and I roamed around the school before the bell rings. Yet, I can't believe how many trees this school has..  
"Hmm.. That looks like a good spot to eat lunch.." Essi pointed to a cherry blossom tree on a little-like field.  
"Waahh so pretty!" I admired the tree.. So much for admiring the bell rang and we ran to our classroom.

I sat down on my seat on the second row and just drew on my seat till' it was lunch.  
"I can't believe not a teacher caught me listening to the lesson!" I stretched.  
"Figures.. You're most likely not noticed time to time.." Essi giggled.  
"That's what makes it awesome!" I grinned.

Kyohei's P.O.V.

I just sat on my chair with my hand clasped to my cheek. I was annoyed with the voices of the two girls chatting so loudly. It was irritating.. Though the nightmare was I had to sit next to one of them.

"Yo Kyohei..!" someone called out to me.  
"Oh.. Minato.." I looked in his direction boredly.  
"Let's go have lunch.." Minato approached me.  
"K…" I stood up and we went out of the classroom.

I was irritated with the sounds of shrieking as we passed by. Minato and I are unexpectedly popular. Minato and I decided to eat in the little-like field because it would be more silent there.

"Hmm.. I guess some girls are already here.." Minato titled his head.  
"Huh..?" It's because I'm Emo that with a bored expression of mine I looked at the two girls eating under a cherry blossom tree.  
_It's those two loud girls again.. Ugh.._

We approached them.

"Hey there!" Minato greeted them.  
"Huh..?" the girls looked surprised.  
"Mind if we eat with you?" Minato talked to the smoothly with a smile.  
"Uh.. Sure.." the girl that I'm sitting next to replies.

_They're not fangirling over us.. They must be new.. Well it's better that way.  
_  
Minato's P.O.V.  
Kyohei and I sat down apart next to them making them between us.  
"My name is Minato Harakuri! Pleasure to meet you" I gave them a warm smile.  
"And that's my friend over there, Kyohei Takamatsu.. Guessing he doesn't speak much.. I don't think he'll greet himself.. Haha"

"Hah.. I'm Yuki Hino!" her shining blue eyes smiled innocently.  
"I'm Essi Levaincois.." her shy green eyes looked away and continued eating.

"Hmph.. It's a waste of saliva Minato.." Kyohei crossed his arms and sat there quietly again.  
"Your always a pain in the ass you know that Kyohei?" I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's P.O.V.  
I just sat silently in the middle of Minato and Essi, there was no sound of us talking since the boys came.. Till' Essi's phone rang.

"I gotta take this.." Essi stood up and went somewhere leaving me in the middle of the two boys. It made me furious.  
"Hmph.. Looks like no one really comes here for lunch… It's quiet.." Kyohei clasped his arms to his knees.  
"I know right.. It's better if we always eat here.." Minato lied his back on the ground.  
I just ate their silently while they talked.

Essi's P.O.V.  
I answered my phone in a hurry.. It was my big brother Shou..  
"What do you want Shou?" I asked.  
"Are you gonna make plans for Saturday?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure.. Why?" I asked again.. _Maybe I can irritate him. _I laughed.  
"What are you laughing about..?" he became irritated.  
"Nothing..!" _Hahaha he did get irritated._  
"So anyway.. About Saturday.. Well nevermind! Bye!" he hanged up.

And I got irritated.

Minato's P.O.V.

I heard footsteps coming here and I looked back, it was Essi.  
"Who was that?" Yuki quickly asked her when she knew she was coming.  
"My brother.." Essi sat down on her respective place.  
"Pssh.. You have a brother..?" Kyohei sarcastically commented.  
"Yeah problem?" Essi got irritated and I just smiled as they talk.. Though I was weirded out.

We were actually silent this whole time, yet, the bell rang and we had to go up.  
"Ugh.. Why does school have to exist?" Kyohei sighed.  
"The school exists cause it will teach you manners, Takamatsu.." Essi commented on his sigh.  
"What did you say..?!" Kyohei raged in anger.  
"Do I still need to elaborate what I said Ta-ka-mat-su?" Essi teased Kyohei  
"Why you.." Kyohei's anger grew.

I just laughed with Yuki at them.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
We reached our classroom and sat down on our seats. This girl who calls herself by the name "Essi" irritates me a lot. It's good she's not like those fangirls but.. She more irritating than ever!

We just sat there till' it was dismissal, what a coincidence.. This school is a genius, starting school on a Friday..

"Hey Essi!" Yuki approached her.  
"What?" she looked at Yuki blankly.. The thought of it makes her very cute..  
"Are you free this Saturday?" Yuki smiled.  
"Yeah why?" she replied.  
"Hm.. Let's go shopping tomorrow!" Yuki grinned.  
"…Okay.." Essi had a strange aura when she heard "shopping".

Essi's P.O.V.  
I walked home alone cause Yuki's house is a little far than mine. I came across an alley, just a short cut to get home quickly.. Though two thugs that looked like perverts saw me.

"Hey you girly over there!" the thug said.  
"Come over here!" the other one said.

I tried to ignore and avoid them as soon as possible. Though the other one caught my hand.

"Hey.. Where do you think you're going?!" the other one said smirking.  
"Let me go!" I squirmed.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone kicked the thug's hand in a flash.. It was.. Kyohei?!

"You guys better run if you don't wanna get hurt.." his stance was for fighting.. Violence..

The thugs ran away.  
"Hey fool.. You okay..?" Kyohei looked at my direction.. Seeing him, me in my teary eyes is embarrassing..

"Hey.. Don't cry.." Kyohei walked closely to me and wiped my tears.. I could feel myself blushing by his cold finger tips brushing along my face.  
"Thanks…" I blushed and looked down so he can't see my face getting red.

"Let me walk you home.. You might get raped on the way.." he smirked.  
"Hey..!" I blushed and wrapped my arms against his.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
I walked Essi home.. I could feel my jaw breaking over how big is her house.. Or Mansion..

"Hey.. Why don't you come inside?" Essi innocently smiled at me.  
"Uh.. Okay.." I unsurely accepted her offer.

Yet.. Her house.. Is bigger than the outside..  
"Oh.. Essi! Welcome home!" a boy approached us, I think it's her brother.  
"Oh.. Who's this Essi? Your boyfriend?" he smirked.  
"Shou!" I can feel Essi was blushing as she got furious over her brother.  
"Aha.. I'm kidding.. I'm Shou Levaincois, Essi's brother" he smiled at me.  
"I'm Kyohei Takamatsu.." I just stared at him not giving any sign of emotion.  
"Why don't you join us for dinner?" he gave me a simple warm smile.. It felt like he's smiling because he's ordering me to join them for dinner.

"Uh sure.." I just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Shou's P.O.V.  
It was dinner time around 7:00pm, I invited Kyohei for dinner since he was here and all..  
"So..Essi how's school going?" I started a conversation before it became awkward silence.  
"Great.. But I have to sit next to someone very irritating.." Essi glared at Kyohei  
"Why me..?! You're the irritating one!" Kyohei raged.

"Hey guys.. Don't fight in front of food" I calmed them down.  
"Anyway, it's not polite of you to say that to someone who saved you from getting raped minutes ago" Kyohei continued eating.  
"Wait.. What now..?" I paused there.

_Psst!_ Essi whispered at Kyohei  
"Why the hell would you say that in front of him?! He's too overprotective of me!" Essi whispered more to Kyohei.  
"Wha...?" Kyohei tilted his head.

"Kyohei..? What did those thugs look like?" I raged on my seat.  
"Uh.. I for..got?" Kyohei denied.

"Forget about it!" Essi smiled scaredly.  
"Ugh.. Fine" I looked away and continued eating in rage.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
We were done eating yet.. I ask myself.. _Why am I still here..And.. WHY AM I IN ESSI'S ROOM?! HOW THE HELL DID I GET_ HERE?!  
"...Hey.." someone poked me.  
"Ugh.. Wha.." I opened my eyes slowly, as I opened my eyes.. I saw a girl whose hair color is bright brown and her eyes were shining emerald.._ ...What the hell are you thinking Kyohei..? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

"..Kyohei.." I heard someone call my name so gentle.

I started to open my eyes, as I did, I saw Essi staring at me.. It took me time to notice that I was lying down on her lap.  
"Guah!" I panicked and got up.. And I fell off the bed.  
"Geez.. When you woke up it seems that it was the first time you saw girl" she looked at me with an annoyed face.  
".. What happened?" I asked her.  
"Do you have amnesia or something..? Before you were lying down here.. I told you the stairs were slippery and I also told you to be careful as you walk.. Then you said_ You can't tell me what to do girl!_ And you went up.. And you fell" She stood up.

"...Okay.." is the only thing I said.. I didn't have a response either than that anyway..  
"I guess we're even then!" she grinned  
"Eh..? What do you mean..?" I asked her in my usual emo voice.  
"You'll understand!" She just innocently smiled at me.  
"Hmph..." I crossed my arms.

Essi's P.O.V.  
I just grinned there to annoy Kyohei. Yet.. I noticed then that Kyohei was walking towards me.  
"Eh..? What do you want..?" I tilted my head.  
As soon as I noticed he was close to my face then ever, and surprisingly, ..He..Pinned me down?!  
"E-eh?! Kyohei what are you..?!" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Kyohei started talking.  
"Listen up, you think you can just tease me around, can ya? You think I'll let you keep on irritating me just to enjoy yourself, huh? Well I won't let this slide girl.. Every time you insult me, irritate me, annoy me or boss me around.. It's a considered a crime.. Got it? And every crime you make.. Gets a very pleasing punishment.." Kyohei came to my face closer as I tried to squirm away.. I just couldn't he chained my arms with one hand and to chain my legs with the other.

"W-what are you..?!" I tried to escape as possible as his face came closer.. As soon as I noticed it..

[CONTENT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THE NON-EXPERIENCED EYE]

He was brushing his lips against my neck, I tried to squirm away but he kept me locked so strongly.  
"K-K-Kyohei! S-s-stop!" I tried to prevent myself from moaning but he just kept on going. "A..Ahh!" I couldn't prevent my lips from opening but yet I moaned.

Kyohei pressed his knees against my legs so I wouldn't escape him. His other hand went throughout inside my shirt.  
"Ahhh... S-stop i-it!" I can't focus on the words I want to say because his hand is going further upward and I noticed that his hand already reached my bra.  
"Hmm.." I heard Kyohei sarcastically sighed and I saw him smirked.  
"S-s-stop... I-i-it.. P-please.. K-Kyo..Hei.." I beg him.  
"Hhhuumm.." he sighed right onto my neck that made me shiver. "Hah... I did say.. _Every time you insult me, irritate me, annoy me or boss me around_ right..? I didn't say I was gonna rape you.. Did I? I just said a Pleasing Punishment.." he laughed.

I just lied down there below him in silence..

"..Or.. Did you want me to continue it..?" he smirked.  
I got to my senses and pushed him away.. "P-P-Pe-Pervert!" I screamed.  
"I'll take that as a compliment for now.." he got up and fixed his clothes and I just sat there on the ground.

"Hmph.. See ya.." Kyohei jumped from the balcony.  
.._I HATE HIM SO MUCH!_


	4. Chapter 4

Essi's P.O.V.  
The next day came before I knew it.. It was Saturday and I had breakfast with Shou.  
"You still sleepy?" Shou flicked my forehead.  
"Ow! ..Yeah.." It hurts so much..  
"Don't you have plans with Yuki today?" Shou continued to ask.  
"Yeah.." I sighed. "I'm leaving after.." I continued.  
"Okay then.. Get me ice cream when you get back.." Shou assured me.  
"Yes yes.." I replied annoyed.

Yuki's P.O.V.  
I met up with Essi in downtown, I grinned as I saw her.  
"C'mon c'mon let's go!" I pulled Essi.  
"Agh! Wait for me!" Essi squealed.

We got to the mall as soon as possible and Essi was panting.  
"Ugh you run too fast…." Essi panted heavily.  
"Haha sorry" I smiled and put up a peace sign. "Well c'mon let's go!"

We went through almost every store though we didn't really get to buy much.  
Then we went to a newly opened store, I was searching through a lot of hangers but Essi was outside the shop looking at the VFS2 shop for instruments and stuff..

"Heeyyy Essi!" I called out to her.  
"Huh..? What?" Essi looked in my direction.  
"Try this on first!" I handed her clothes.  
"Okay…" Essi looked disturbed.

Essi's P.O.V.  
I went to the changing room as Yuki handed me the clothes. While I was changing, I can hear Yuki's voice talking to some boys. _Don't tell me its…._

I went out of the changing room, I was wearing a white sweater with black stripes and it was designed as it was exposing my shoulders.. I was also wearing a short skirt with black ribbons at the end. Yuki also gave me a black bonnet to go with it and boots..

"Oh finally you're done! Here's your headphones!" Yuki chanted and gave my headphones back, I wore it on my neck.

I noticed that Minato and Kyohei were looking at me…  
"W-wha..?! WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!" I shouted.  
"Sheesh do you have to shout?" Kyohei said to me irritatingly.  
"We were already here before you knew it.. We just saw Yuki.. You look cute by the way" Minato smiled.

I could feel myself blushing.  
"..Your skirt is short.." Kyohei looked at my skirt with a perverted look.  
"K-Kyaa! PERVERT!" I blushed even more.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
We went out of the store and we ate lunch at a restaurant.. I can't help but look at Essi.. She's so cute.. Too..Cute.. _GAH WHAT THE HELL KYOHEI?!_

"Hey.. Are you alright?" Minato looked at me worriedly.  
"Your temperature is getting hotter" Yuki told me.  
"Are you sick or something..?" Essi tilted her head.  
"No I'm not!" I exclaimed.

_Ugh.. Why am I feeling like this..? _

"Eh..? Minato! Kyohei!" then suddenly someone called out for us, it was another popular guy from school it was Ren, Ren Hanabishi..  
"Ohh~ I knew it! It is you guys!" Ren smiled as he saw us, he's actually more popular than us. "And who might these girls be?" he grinned and brushed his fingers through Essi's hair.. I could feel her blushing.

Minato's P.O.V.  
"The girl's name whose hair your playing with right now is Essi Levaincois" I introduced her. "And the other one is Yuki Hino"

"I see" Ren chuckled. "Your hair is beautiful Essi-chan" Ren played with Essi's hair more.  
"Uhh.. Thanks I guess..?" Essi's blushing was so obvious her face is all red.  
"It's bright brown.." Ren kissed Essi's hair and she blushed even more.

I could feel Kyohei getting irritated. "Ren.. If you like her so much why don't you just marry her..? Sheesh.." Kyohei got irritated.  
Essi raged in anger.. "I hate you Kyohei…." She had a scary aura.

"Aahhahha" Ren laughed. "Maybe I will" he winked.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt!?" Yuki and Essi were surprised.  
"…." Kyohei kept silent. _OH NO YOU FREAKING DON'T_.. I think that was his thoughts..  
"Good for you then.. I think?" I just smiled there.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren's P.O.V.  
I saw Kyohei raged in anger inside and Essi blushing.  
"Hey c'mon now Essi be happy!" Minato teased Essi.  
"M-Minato!" Essi blushed even more.  
"Aww hey c'mon now Essi let's go~" I pulled Essi.  
"Nooo! Let me go!" Essi squirmed and held onto Kyohei's jacket.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kyohei tried to get Essi's hand off his jacket, yet, everything turned around. Kyohei stood up very close to Essi.  
"Ohhh.. Are you guys dating?" Yuki had a teasing voice.  
"What?! No way!" Kyohei immediately answered.

I joined them for lunch, I felt like someone was glaring at me. We strolled every part of the mall. While we were walking we felt like something was missing.  
"...Oh my god! WHERE'S ESSI?!" Yuki screamed.  
"What?!" Kyohei and I reacted.  
"Hey guys... Calm down.. She's right over there.." Minato pointed.

Essi's P.O.V.  
I looked through a crane machine. I saw a stuffed toy bunny inside. I wanted it.  
"Hey Essi!" someone called out for me and put his arm around my neck, it was Ren.  
"Uh wha..? Sorry..." I apologized quickly.  
"Hey now why are you apologizing?" Ren tilted his head. "You want this?" Ren poked through the glass of the crane machine pointing at the bunny I wanted. I nodded

Ren put a coin inside and got the bunny for me.  
"Hey what are you guys doing?" I saw Kyohei, Minato and Yuki walking towards us. They looked like a bad ass trio..  
"Nothing~" Ren smiled and was gonna hand me the bunny, when I held out my arms he took it back.  
"Nuh uh uh.." Ren pointed on his cheek, he's making a signal that I should kiss his cheek.

"..." I kept silent there and tip toed to reach Ren's cheek, when I was going to kiss him, his face suddenly moved making our lips meet.  
"That's better" Ren grinned.  
"Wha wha wha whaaa...?!" I blushed heavily_. I-I-I KISSED HIM! My.. First... Kiss..._

I could feel that Kyohei was raging. "W-w-wha.. WHAT THE HELL REN?!" Kyohei was in anger.  
"Hmm..? What is it Kyohei? You're not going after her right..?" Ren smiled.  
"I.." Kyohei stood there silent. "Kyohei-kun...?" I looked at him blushing.

"In your opinion Essi, who do you think is your type? Kyohei or Ren?" Minato butted in and smiled.  
"Wha...?" I stood there.  
"Don't butt in Minato!" Kyohei shouted.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
_Hmph.. Minato butting in... Great.. Now Essi has to pick one of us..._  
"I uhmm.." Essi hesitated but I knew she was looking at me.. "Ren-kun..." she blushed. _WHAT?! _  
"Ahaha.. I see~ Now I can go after her without your permission Kyohei~" Ren grinned.  
"Let me finish...!" Essi looked down, blushing. "Ren-kun is nice and kind but he's too pushy..." Essi continued.  
"Hey!" Ren got irritated.  
"But Kyohei-kun is nice, helpful and always there for me..." Essi blushed.  
_Essi..?_

_"_I like Kyohei-kun better.. But he's an ass so I still hate him..." Essi looked at me  
"Hey!" I blushed slightly at her gaze.

Hours passed, the others already went home and yet again, I had to take Essi home.

"You really don't have to, idiot.." Essi punched me on my arm.  
"..Don't irritate me.. You want another Pleasing Punishment?" I smirked.  
"...!" Essi gasped. "No no no no! I'm sorry!" Essi hugged me against the wall.  
"Uhh..." I blushed.  
"..I'm sorry.." Essi turned away from me.  
"Hmph... You're getting a punishment.." I smirked.  
"N-no!" Essi hid her face on my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
Unfortunately, I ended up having dinner with Shou and Essi again..  
"Essi, did you hear? There's gonna be a school festival next month.." Shou grinned.  
"Eh.. No one told me that.." Essi continued eating.  
"Ehh..? Kyohei you didn't tell her?" Shou looked at me.  
"No.." I continued eating.

When we finished dinner, Essi went up to her room to change.. You ask me if I followed her? THE HELL I DID.  
She was in her room, I looked through the door knob, I saw her changing.. My nose bled. She wasn't done yet she was still in her undergarments and I came in like I didn't see anything.

"Hey Essi! Wanna go to-" I stopped there and my nose fountain out blood.  
"Kyaa! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Essi shouted at me.  
"..No way" My nose kept bleeding and I stood there looking at her chest.  
"Grrr..." she blushed and high kicked me out of the room.

It was worth it..

Essi's P.O.V.  
I stood there blushing and quickly changed my clothes. I went out, I saw Kyohei waiting for me.  
"Ugh what do you want..?" I pouted and blushed.

"Come here..." he signaled his finger towards him. I went towards him, but, he pulled me closer, spin me and held my waist.  
"H-hey..." I muttered. He kissed my neck.. I guess I have a punishment for pushing him against the wall earlier and kicking him.  
"S..Stop it.. Already.." I blushed and looked at him.I

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Shou came up the stairs and saw us.  
"I-It's not what you think Shou!" I punched Kyohei's face.  
"AGH" Kyohei knelt on the ground.  
"Hmph.." Shou goes down the stairs.

_Man Shou's an idiot_..

"It's getting late.. You should go home Kyohei.." I looked at him.  
"Yeah.. Whatever.. Good night.." he hurried down and left.

Ren's P.O.V.  
The next day came, I rushed outside cause it was a Sunday.. A nice day for skateboarding.  
I went inside again to change my clothes and went out again, grabbed my skateboard and headed out.  
I was skateboarding around the village, I saw Essi skateboarding downwards.

"Essi~!" I skateboarded fast as I went after Essi.  
_Ugh.. Him again..?_ (Essi thought..) "Yo" Essi raised her hand up.  
"What are you doing skating this early?" I smiled.  
"Says you.." Essi got irritated.  
"Let's go skating together" I grinned.  
"Whatever.." Essi skated away.  
"Hey..!" I chased her.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
It was afternoon, I was bored than ever then I saw Essi outside of my house.  
"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" I opened the gate.  
"No time! HIDE ME!" Essi went inside my house in a rush.  
I closed the gate and was going back inside then Ren came along.

"Yo bro! Have you seen Essi?" Ren panted.  
"No.." I continued walking inside my house, I got irritated by the way he was getting to Essi.


	7. Chapter 7

Essi's P.O.V.  
I was in Kyohei's house.. He has a nice design.. Then I saw a picture of him with his family..  
"Heyyy where were you in this?" I took the picture to get a better view.  
"In that pic.. I used to live in Great Britain.." Kyohei walked towards me at the back.  
"Coooool!" I chanted. "Who are they?" I pointed.  
"That's my father.. My mother..And my sister.." Kyohei sounded depressed.  
"What's wrong..? And where are they..?" I tilted my head in worry.  
"...My Father and Mother divorced when I was around 8 years old and my sister, around 4 years old.. I couldn't keep my little sister safe... I was weak... Yet one day.. My last family member died in a car accident... She died when I was 12.. She was 8.. I'm all alone.." Kyohei's voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized and bent my head down.  
"It's okay.. Don't need to apologize.." Kyohei patted my head.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
I knew I wanted to cry.. Any other day I'm willing to cry.. Just not in front of her... I'm.. in love.. with Essi...  
"Kyohei...?" Essi looked at my face. "Are you okay..? she was worried.  
"I'm okay.." I stood up straight and went up stairs.. I didn't notice Essi following me.

"Kyohei..!" I could hear Essi's voice calling out for me.. It was getting softer.. I looked behind and I saw her falling down the stairs.  
"Essi..!" I reached her hand that was held out for me to hold. "God.. You scared me..." I sighed.  
"..." she kept silent.  
"You okay..?" I was worried.  
"Thanks.." she looked at me and smiled innocently. I could feel myself slightly blushing.. She was so cute.. I know.. I couldn't hold my feelings anymore.. But I have to wait..  
"You want ice cream..?" I tried to switch everything.  
"Ehh? When did you get so generous..?" Essi teased me.. Or I think she did.  
"You want or not?" I'm back to my old self.

"Eheh? I WANTT!" she squealed. She's so cute.

Essi's P.O.V.  
Hmphhh... Kyohei's such an ass... I hate him... No doubt..  
"I want!" I put on a pouting face. With this expression.. I actually made Kyohei smile for the first time!  
"Oh... My... God..." I gasped.  
"What..?" Kyohei looked at me creepily.  
"Y-y-you're smiling!" I shouted. But Kyohei stayed silent and put on an annoyed face.  
"I'm still human you know.." he looked at me and pushed me against the wall.  
"..Heh.. Good to know you are.." I teased him as I tried to calm down my beating heart throbbing..  
"You're really stupid.." Kyohei looked at me and leaned his head beside my head on the wall. I stayed silent and kiss him on the cheek.  
"...!" Kyohei got shocked when I did that. "What.. DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kyohei looked at me in a daze.  
"A-anyway.." Kyohei stood up straight and opened the door to his room. "After you" he looked at me blushing.

"You're sweet as ever aren't you?" I smiled teasingly.  
"Nonsense! Shut up!" he's back to his bully self again.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
I let Essi inside my room, my mind and heart are feeling nervous now because Essi kissed my cheek.  
"Hey hey... Are you okay? You're looking a little red.." Essi titled her head while looking at me.  
"I'm fine.." I looked the other way and scratched my head.

Essi roamed around my room and saw my guitar.  
"Oh..! You play the guitar?" Essi looked at me while pointing at my guitar.  
"Ah.. Yeah.." I answered her with such a lack of confidence.  
"Ooh~ I like the guitar! I only play a little though.. I'm having a hard time memorizing the chords.." Essi chuckled in embarrassment.  
"..I see.." I gazed at her looking at my guitar.. I think I should make her a song..  
"Hey! Kyo!" she chanted my name.  
"K-Kyo..?" my eyes widened as she called me that.  
"Can you teach me how to play the guitar?" she smiled and clings her arm around mine.  
"Uh sure.." I'm feeling uneasy now just because I like Essi..

Essi's P.O.V.  
I spent the day at Kyohei's house cause he's teaching me how to play the guitar.. He's a good teacher.. He's kind if I get to know him more.. I wonder if.. He's mean because of what happened to his family..? I want to break that cold prison around his heart and open up to others..

"Hey idiot.. Are you listening to me?" Kyohei looked at me.  
"Uh yeah.." I smiled at him.  
"Hmph.." he kissed my neck. "That's for not paying attention to me.." he got annoyed.  
"..So you want all of my attention then..?" I smiled teasingly.  
"I didn't mean by that idiot!" He lightly punched my head.  
"Meanie.." I pouted.  
"Okay.. Now play G, C, A, B.." Kyohei looked at me..  
"Alright.. Uhm.." I started to play the wrong chords..  
"Not like that dummy.. Like this.." He rapped his arms around me to play the guitar. "Like that.."  
"Alright..." I started to play again more accurately..  
"Good.." Kyohei sighed in relief. "You should get going.. It's getting dark.. Shou might punish you.."  
"Ehh? I wanna stay longer!" I pouted in anger.  
"You know you can't.." Kyohei got annoyed.  
"I hate you.." I pouted.  
"Ugh.. C'mon I'll walk you home.." Kyohei held out his hand for me to reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Essi's P.O.V.  
Before I knew it, the weekend passed and it was Monday again. I went to school with an annoyed face.  
"I hate Mondays.. Ugh.." I sighed.

I got to class at the last moment, went to my seat and relaxed a bit.  
"Yo" Kyohei came up to me and sat on his seat.  
"Hi..." I looked at him with boredom.  
"You okay?" Kyohei looked at me.  
"Yeah.. Just hating Mondays.." I said.

"Essi~" Ren came over to my seat and smiled me good morning.  
"Yo..." I looked at him with annoyance. _Great.. Him again.._  
"Why did you run off when I wanted to skate with you last Saturday?" Ren pouted.  
"Cause.. You're pushy and irritating.. You're a player.. You're childish" I pointed out everything I hated about him.  
"Where did you get that?" Ren put on a casual face.  
"I told her" Kyohei looked at Ren.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
The teacher came and everyone went silent as we started Homeroom..  
"Alright.. Everyone get a partner.." the teacher waved.  
"Kyo~ Let's be partners!" Essi looked at me with such innocence.  
"Right.." I looked at her. It's better teaming up with her than having those fangirls as my partner.

"Now every team shall create a song.." the teacher smiled.  
"Create a song? That's easy.." I said with boredom.

"But ah! It has to be for your partner!" the teacher smirked.  
"So you're saying like.. Romance style..?" Yuki pointed out.  
"Yes.." the teacher smiled widely..  
"What? What if the pairs are both boys or both girls?" someone from the class shouted.

"Exchange partners" the teacher got annoyed. "I'll be out while everyone does the project!" the teacher left.

I got my guitar out of its case.. Good thing I brought it.. "Let's go somewhere else to practice Essi.." I pulled her up.  
"Alright.." Essi put on a blank emotion as she stood up.

Essi's P.O.V.  
Kyohei and I went somewhere to do the song, surprisingly he held my hand. It will make people think we're a couple.. No.. Please no...

"I'm gonna make the song for you.." Kyohei place his guitar on his lap.  
"..For..Me?" I slightly blushed as I heard those words.._ Stop blushing Essi! I bet the song will be evil!_

"But.. I don't want anyone else hear it with you.." Kyohei slightly blushed.  
"Kyohei..." I sat there staring at him as he played the guitar while singing.

[The song that will follow is the song called "Brand New Melody" from UtaPri]

"_Let's hope the futures that we make that ride this melody overlap each other today.. Unchanging and firm, like this phrase.. I don't want to be apart from you..  
We stumble, we fall, we go together.. Towards tomorrow, without you, even the normal stuff is just a mass of noise.. Let's ask God to stop this time.. Time to leap and feedback.. It's enough to make me sigh.. I won't let them look away, I won't let them look away_.. Your eyes..

_Let's smile with everything we got and strive for tomorrow, make a peace sign with 100% energy.. At that time, I'll say.. That word with two characters.. My lost heart will fly.. (I'll make tomorrow with you..).. I'm charmed by you..."_Kyohei played me a beautiful song that reached my heart.. I was blushing.. Knowing that song was for me..

"..How was it...?" Kyohei looked at me blushing.  
"It was beautiful.." I blushed and smiled at Kyohei.. I could never be this emotional in front of a boy..  
"... Essi.." Kyohei smiled at me while blushing.

Kyohei's P.O.V.  
I can't help but blush, I sang the feeling I felt for Essi in one song.. I never thought I could express something just by a song..  
I held Essi's face and kissed her.

"...!" I saw Essi blush before I can close my eyes. Everything just feels like it just all happened in a day.. Though.. It has just been a week since I knew her yet.. Everything turned tables as I saw her.

"Now.. I can finally say the words I've been dying to tell you.." I blushed as I looked right into Essi's eyes.  
"What is it...?" Essi blushed heavily.  
"I love you Essi.." I blushed the same as Essi. I was afraid that she doesn't feel the same way but her mouth opened.  
"I.. Love you.. Too.. Kyohei.." she blushed as she wanted to die.. I just want time to stop right here right now.

"Will you.. Go out with me..?" I blushed as I said out those words.  
"Yes.. Of course!" Essi hugged me while blushing same time as smiling.

All I can do now is enjoy my life right now.. I've never felt like this for anyone before.. Essi broke the heartless me out of my soul and opened the hiding me.


End file.
